


On a Chilly Night, Prayed for the Moon

by violentcrumbles



Series: Week of Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Dark, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcrumbles/pseuds/violentcrumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s hands are bloody, but Stiles’ are clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Chilly Night, Prayed for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Week of Drabbles: Friday
> 
> Prompt: Dark
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND MURDER. IF YOU'RE NOT SURE YOU'LL BE OKAY WITH THIS, DO NOT READ.

When Stiles is twelve, his mother dies. 

She dies weak and sick and helpless with Stiles’ hand over her mouth and nose.

Hours later, after he’s cried for the nurses and his father, _I just went to get some coffee. I’m so sorry you were alone, Stiles._ Stiles walks out of the hospital. He feels light, but something is missing. As he leaves, Stiles looks into a room and he sees a boy—almost a man—sitting with a woman with dark hair. They are talking to a man in a chair with a twisted face who doesn’t blink. 

The boy and woman look the same, and they wear the same expression. Stiles thinks its grief. He wonders what it feels like. 

As Stiles passes, the boy looks up at him. He has something else on his face too, _guilt_. And something in Stiles sparks at that, wonders what it tastes like. 

***

Stiles seeks the boy out, in his own way. Finds out his name _Derek_ , where he lives _with the woman, his sister in a rebuilt house in the woods_ , his schedule _home, school, swim team, hospital to visit Uncle Peter, home_ , and all sorts of other interesting things. 

Stiles is focused on this, this new game. More focused than he has ever been on anything, and he takes his time before he makes his move. Stiles plays the innocent child at first, _My bike broke, I lost my allowance, I miss my mom, What happened to your family?_ Worming his way in, making a place for himself in Derek and curling up, taking hold. Lets Derek take care of him, makes Derek want to take more.

Derek tells him secrets and Stiles tells him lies. It makes them both feel better.

***

Months pass, years, and Derek is so much older than Stiles, but not old enough. Derek drives to other towns and buys Stiles knives when he asks--wide eyed and wet lipped. Stiles has Derek practice how to use them, first on smaller animals, then bigger and bigger. 

When the sheriff finds pieces of Mrs. Scripp’s poodle in a clearing in the woods, he shakes his head and tells Stiles it looks like a big coyote got it, or a wolf.

Stiles calls Derek _Wolf_ after that, when no one else can hear. After a while, he gets Derek to believe it. 

***

When Derek turns twenty-one and Stiles is fifteen, Stiles has Derek fuck him. Stiles doesn’t let him come until he’s done it, and even then, only when Stile’s tells him he can, after the second time, the third. They’re in Stiles bed in an empty house and it hurts, burns but Stiles hasn’t felt this good, this alive, in years. The spark catches and there’s fire in his fingers and behind his eyes and Derek’s cuts him free with teeth and nails, biting, scratching.

Later, much later, Stiles looks at the marks they put on each other and smiles. He sees how deep they go. 

***

It’s a full moon the night Laura catches them. She catches them at both their secret acts. Stiles doesn’t think he could have planned it better. 

She catches them naked in the woods, Stiles crushed under Derek, writhing, whimpering. A stray cat watches them, teeth bared, eyes glassy and gone. Carved open with Derek’s claws which are Stiles’ knives, its entrails wrapped like ribbon around a pine. 

She screams and Stiles yells, _She’s seen you, Wolf! She’ll hurt you, take your pack! Take me! Stop her!_

Derek, naked, covered in blood and come, chases his sister into the woods. 

Stiles sits on the damp leaves and waits. Eyes closed, listening for every sound, he shivers but not from cold. He’s excited. _Now_. He’s been so patient, so good; it’s all starting to happen _now_. 

After a long while, Derek comes back to him, eyes dark and wild. He fucks Stiles again. Fucks him into the dead leaves and earth until Stiles is howling. It has never been this good before. 

After, Derek takes Stiles to his sister’s body. They play all night, and it’s better than the time they found the wounded deer—better than everything ever. At dawn, they bury her torso but leave her legs for the other animals. It’s only fair.

***

There’s an investigation of course, and Derek is arrested. Stiles isn’t particularly worried, they both knew he would be. You can’t look like Derek does and live through what he’s lived through without being suspect number one. 

But Stiles isn’t worried because he’s taught Derek how to lie, and he’s taught his father how to listen. How to think Stiles’ suggestions are his own ideas and chase them down dead ends and back alleys until Derek is let go, and the case goes cold.

***

Months later, and Stiles finds Derek at his house in the woods. The house he lives in alone and why didn’t Stiles think of getting rid of Laura earlier? Everything is so much easier now; there are so many fun things they didn’t get to try before in the cold of the woods. Back then, they could only play their games for a few hours at best. Now? They can take _days_.

But when Stiles finds Derek this time, he’s not anywhere fun like the kitchen or the basement or the bedroom; he’s sitting on the stairs shaking. 

Stiles spreads his legs and sits on Derek’s lap. He holds Derek’s face in his hands and Derek tells him everything. He always does.

Derek says he still visits his uncle, which Stiles knew, and that he tells his uncle all about Stiles and the things they do, which Stiles did not. He makes a note to think of an especially fun way to make Derek punish himself later for keeping secrets. 

Derek says the doctors have good news. His uncle is starting to move, just twitches in his fingers, a clenched toe. Instinctive, involuntary movement for now, but it’s a start. It’s more than anyone could have hoped for and they’re optimistic. They won’t say more than that-- _they’re optimistic_.

Derek is scared because it’s not the full moon, he’s not the wolf this time, and he doesn’t know what to do. Stiles kisses him, their kisses always taste like copper, and tells Derek he’ll think of something. He always does. 

***

A few nights later, they wheel Derek’s uncle out of the hospital and bring him to the Hale house. 

Derek is still worried, and Stiles hushes him, tells him it will be alright. If they can stop the movements, they won’t have to worry anymore.

So Derek cuts everything Peter moves. It takes a long time, and a lot of patience. Waiting. Watching. Finally, Peter opens his mouth and Derek is on his feet. He slits Peter’s throat before Stiles is even paying attention enough to enjoy it.

Blood bubbles out of Peter’s mouth as his jaw works, and Stiles wonders if they’re missing his last words, or if it’s just more involuntary movement. Peter doesn’t die though, not immediately, keeps moving. 

Stiles goes upstairs to the kitchen and comes back with a book of matches. He lights one, tucks the unlit end back into the book, and drops it in Peter’s lap.

They walk out of the house. Derek’s hands are bloody, but Stiles’ are clean.

***

They watch the smoke and lights from a hill a few miles away. The blare of the sirens comes to them when the wind shifts just right. 

Stiles knows they’ll have to leave after this, they’ll have to run. But it’s alright. It’s all going to be fine. 

Derek has his lies, and he has Derek’s claws. 

A spark runs up Stiles’ spine, shivers across his skin. They’re going to have so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the folk song "The Fox". Lyrics [ here ](http://www.songsforteaching.com/philrosenthal/thefox.htm%20).
> 
> I generally post my fic on my [Tumblr](http://scikopathik.tumblr.com/%20) before I post it here, as well as the occasional musings and tidbits.


End file.
